Brotherly Bonding
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Story three of the A New Family Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Seth Pov)**

It has been a few months since I had my first date with hopefully the person I'll marry someday. Lets not talk about that right now because my brothers and I finally get our title shots was currently in the ring for his title shot for the United States Championship. Roman and I have our match afterwords. This is gonna be a great night for us. "Yo Seth where are you!" I hear Roman shout. I look down from my hiding place and smile at my brother. "I am up here!" I shout. Roman smiles when he sees me up on top of several stacked storage boxes. "I will never understand how you get here." Roman chuckled as he attempted to climb. I laugh at him struggling up here. "Not funny Pup!" Roman scolds. "Hey. I didn't invite you up here." I reasoned before tuning back to the TV. Dean had won the title. I smiled at the screen before jumping down leaving Roman up there. I walked to the curtain to greet my brother. "I am the new United States Champion! I can't fucking believe it!" Dean exclaimed before letting out a loud howl. "Congrats Deanie! You fucking earned this!" I shouted while giving him a hug. "Hey. Where is our oldest brother?" Dean asked. I shrugged before speaking. "He found my hiding spot and climbed up there. He may be stuck." I chuckled a bit before finding our brother. "Seth! How did you get down from here so easily!" Roman shouted. I laughed a bit before helping Roman down. "Ro. Didn't this happen we were pups too? Seth was up in the tree in the backyard and you climbed up there. Just like this time you got stuck, but Mark didn't have to get you down this time." Dean teased. I laughed a lot harder this time. "Says the wolf who can't swim. Congrats on your win bro!" Roman interjected before giving Dean a hug. Roman and I left for the curtain for our title match against our crazy cousins.

* * *

The Usos entered the ring first and we did next. The match started with Jey and I in the ring. Jey and I clobbered each other for a bit until I tagged Roman in. We had the upper hand in the match until Roman was kicked in the head. He had gotten pissed and snapped a bit. I was tagged in, so Roman could calm down. That gave Jey time to tag Jimmy in. I was locked up with Jimmy and we fought back and forth. I tagged Roman in to finish up the match. Roman clotheslines Jimmy toward their corner and Jey came back in. Roman went after Jey and I decided to make sure Jimmy didn't interfere during the pin. Roman speared Jey and won the match for us. "Your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions! Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins! The Shield!" The ring announcer shouts as our music hits. This is so surreal that we won the titles. I let out a howl when Dean ran down to the ring to celebrate with us. Dean ran up and hugged us before The Usos walked up. "Congrats cousins! You deserve these all three of you do!" Jimmy shouted at us while raising our hands. A gong went off and everything went black. Jimmy and Jey left the ring quickly. When the light came back on, we were standing face to face with our father. He smiled at us before giving us hugs and then grabbed a mic. "I know that y'all have been hearing rumors for a few days now about my personal life considering these three young men in the ring with me." Mark said before cheers from the crowd interrupted him. "I am not one to talk about my personal life, but this is an exception. These three young men are my adopted sons and they have been the lights of my life including their mother for a long times. Boys. I am proud of ya. Ya earned these titles." Mark said before hugging us again. The crowd cheered for us when we left. We got dressed before leaving for the nearest bar.

* * *

When we arrived, Roman ordered us a few drink to start with. Dean ditched us to pick up chicks or at least attempt to. "So, do you think that Dad is proud of us?" Roman asked while taking a sip out of his glass. "Yeah. You know what he said. We are the lights of his life. If we weren't he wouldn't have helped raise us." I argued while catching a familiar scent. I let out a low growl before getting up. "What is it Seth?" Roman asked while getting up. "Do you smell that Roman?" I asked while following it. The scent got closer and closer when we followed our extremely intoxicated brother outside on the street. I heard a clicking sound and before realizing what was going on, I heard several gunshots going off. I heard a loud yelp afterwords. "Dean!" Roman shouted while applying pressure on Dean's wounds. I just watched in horror. "Seth! Call 911 and Mark! Quickly!" Roman shouted. I dialed the phone. "My brother was shot!" I shouted into the phone before pulling off my shirt, so we could stop the bleeding. I hung up and dialed the phone to call Mark. I hung up the phone when I saw Mark. "What happened Boys!" Mark shouted as he knelt down to help apply pressure to Dean's wounds. "I found a scent and followed it and Dean out here. Then I heard a click and several gunshots and Dean's yelp. Oh god is he going to die Dad!" I sobbed. Mark shook his head. "He was shot with silver nitrate and we are applying pressure. So, I am not sure." He said as the ambulance drove up. They took him in the ambulance and Roman rode with him. "Seth we need to find any evidence if this was a hunter attack or some crazed fan." Mark said as he followed a scent from where the shots came from. I stood there and waited for him to walk back. "Well, it was a hunter attack, but a shitty one at that. Hunters normally pick up the shell casings after shooting, but this one didn't. Look! There are initials on it." Mark said as he showed me the casings. "P.L. Who is PL?" I asked while shivering a bit. "Think about it boy. We are in our territory and the hunters here won't touch us. There is only one hunter I can think of and it's Paul Levesque." Mark said as I started to growl. Mark took my keys from me as we walked to my car to go leave for the hospital.

* * *

When we arrived, we were greeted by our pack members. "Seth!" Roman shouted as he ran up. "How is he Roman?" I asked nuzzling up him. "No news yet, but you and I know that our dear brother will survive a nuclear explosion, so this won't kill him." Roman chuckled as he hugged me. I caught the familiar scent again and growled when Paul walked up. "Guys. I hope he pulls through." He said in a soothing tone. "You are the one who did it and we have the casings and your scent to prove it!" I spat. He raised his hands in defense before I lunged and gave him a beat down. Roman and the rest of the pack separated us. "All of you damn wolves are suspended until further notice and I hope that the psychotic mutt dies!" He shouts as the rest of the pack escorted him out. I growled for a bit. "Seth. Calm down. You don't need Wolf Seth to make a visit." Roman said in a calm tone while picking me up. A few minutes later Mom, April and Katie were here. "Seth! Are you alright?" Mom asked while giving me a hug. I nodded and nuzzled up to Roman again. The doctor walked out and found us. "He lost a great deal of blood and a bullet went through a lung, but he'll pull through. We were able to retrieve all of the bullets and there was no other internal injuries." She said. I sighed in relief. "Can we go see him?" Roman asked. "Yes, but only two at a time." She said. Roman carried me to Dean's room. I buried my face into Roman's neck and broke down after catching a glimpse of Dean hooked up to a bunch of machines. "Hey Hey. Don't cry. He is gonna be alright and he don't look that bad. He looks peaceful." Roman said soothingly. I got down from Roman and nuzzled up to Dean before going back to the waiting room with Roman. I sat by Katie and nuzzled up to her before finally falling asleep from the nights events.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all like this chapter and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Roman Pov)**

It has been a few days since Dean was shot and he hasn't woken up yet. Although I overheard Mark say to keep him sedated for everybody's safety. Seth on the other hand should be the one sedated, he has gone after everybody that has gone near him or Dean. Well only the werewolves at least. I am the current victim of Seth's wrath. "Romie. Do you think that Seth is ever gonna stop this aggression towards the rest of the pack including you?" April asked while wrapping my arm up. "Not sure, but we need to get the hairball out of here before we have to lock him in the basement." I said with a chuckle and Katie smacked me on the back of the head. "Roman. We aren't locking your brother in the basement, but you are right about getting him out of here." She says as she rubs the sore spot on my head. "Now how are we going to get him out of here? He won't leave Dean's side." April asked. I thought for a bit to formulate a game plan. "So Mr. Future Alpha, did you figure out a plan yet?" Katie teased. "I am one of the future alphas the other is in a hospital bed. We dealt with that when Dean and I were fifteen and Seth was fourteen. It was the full moon after my shoulder surgery. Mark called it a draw." I said with a somber look on my face. "Lets get something to eat and think about more ideas to get Seth out of here." April suggested. I nodded and walked towards the elevator. "So, what sounds good to you Big Dog?" April asked. I shrugged as we entered the elevator. "How about Chinese or a burger?" Katie suggested. I made a face at the suggestion. "Then what do you want Honey?" April asked. I shrugged again and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I let out a sigh and pulled a bandana out of my pocket. "You okay Big Guy?" April asked. I nodded and looked down at the floor. Katie shut off the elevator. "Alright Big Dog. What is wrong?" Katie asked. I finally broke down about Dean and started to sob. "It's alright Roman. Dean is gonna recover and the three of you will be reunited again." Katie said in a soothing tone. "I know, but what about wrestling. Paul suspended all of the werewolves on the roster because Seth accused him of shooting Dean. Which he did. I found the gun of the same caliber that they took out of Dean. Then I am just mentally exhausted on top of it." I said while drying my eyes. "We'll figure something out. Hell we can have the Usos take you away from here to calm down a bit." Katie said as she turned the elevator back on, so we can go find something to eat.

* * *

**(Seth Pov)**

I sat in my chair beside Dean and thought about what I did to Roman and the others in the last few days. I kinda felt bad for it, but I also didn't want them near Dean. "Fuck! I feel just like Swiss cheese." I heard a groan and a chuckle. I look up and smiled. "Have you been here the entire time?" Dean asked. I nodded. "I am going to find the fucker who shot me and rip them apart!" Dean growled as he winced in pain. "I don't think ya will be doing that for awhile yet Killer." Mark chuckled as he walked in with a bag for me. "I can always sick Seth on the fucker who shot me." Dean argued. "Too late on that I already kicked his fucking ass and got us all suspended." I said. Dean tried not to laugh. "What did you do Chihuahua?" Dean asked. "I kicked his ass and it took the whole pack to separate us and he basically suspended us." I said in a casual tone that made Dean and Mark laugh. I walked into the bathroom to change, shave, and brush my hair out. I walked out out of the bathroom to see Roman sitting in my chair talking to Dean. He smiled and got up. "You know Seth, your fangs are very sharp." Roman chuckled as he took off the bandages. I looked away and sighed. "Hey, hey. Don't look away. I deserved it like the time the school had Dean locked up for in the nuthouse for two weeks." Roman soothed while chuckling a bit. I smiled a bit. "You know I am right here you know and it wasn't my fault that the principal thought I was unstable." Dean argued while sitting up the hospital bed. Roman and I laughed. "What's so funny?" Dean spat. We laughed even harder. "She was right Dean you are unstable." Roman laughed while patting me on the back. "Blame that burglar from years ago and Indy Wrestling for that!" Dean scoffed while trying to throw his pillow at us. "If you throw that, you won't get it back." I teased. Roman laughed at my comment. "Remember the time Dean played keep away with Glenn's phone and we helped him?" Roman asked while laughing again. "Our asses were sore for sure after that." Dean laughed. "You mean both of yours were sore because Mom chewed Dad out for the last time he beat my ass." I teased while playfully hitting Roman in the chest. "I got both of our punishments because of that. Since I was the oldest." Roman argued while putting me in a headlock. "Cut it out you two before you get in trouble for this." Dean playfully scolds at us. "Remember the time we got suspended for having a match on the playground when we were pups?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "Dad was pissed about that and Mom thought it was cute." Roman laughed. "Wanna play cards guys?" I asked while grabbing a deck of cards out of my pocket. Dean nodded. "I am dealing because the two of you cheat and I know it." Roman growled while taking the cards out of my hand. I chuckled. "When did we do that my dear brother?" Dean asked sweetly with a hint of sarcasm. "The time we played strip poker with The Usos. You four were conspiring against me." Roman complained. Dean and I were laughing at this point. "Now we can tell that girl of yours Roman that you are well endowed for a man that doesn't have any balls." Jimmy teased while walking into the room. Dean and I laughed harder. "Just because I didn't ride that one roller coaster doesn't make me have no balls." Roman argues. "What are y'all playing cousins?" Jey asks as he walks in with a bag of snacks. "I say Rummy unless you four end up cheating then Go Fish." Roman stated as he shuffled the cards.

We played about six rounds of Rummy before Mr. Sore Loser Reigns changed the game to Go Fish. "Got any Threes Rollins?" Jey asked. "Nope. Go Fish. Got any Kings Jimmy?" I asked. "Nope. Go Fish. Got any Fives Ambrose?" Jimmy asked. "Fuck! Got any Fours Reigns?" Dean asked as he gave Jimmy the Fives. "Really? I swear you pups are conspiring against me or something. Got any Threes Jey?" Roman complains as he handed Dean the Fours. "Nope. Go Fish Cousin." Jey said as he starts laughing. "Fuckers!" Roman swears under his breath as Dean's nurse walked in. "My you have a lively crowd in here Mr. Ambrose." She chuckled a bit. "Yeah my brothers and cousins can be quite lively." Dean chuckled as she checked his vitals. She chuckles at his comment. "Well, take care Mr. Ambrose and I'll be back with your pain medicine in about an hour." She said as she left the room. "Now you can continue to call us Fuckers Roman." Dean says casually that makes the Usos and I laugh. "Fuck you guys." Roman spat. "Sorry Cuz. We ain't into that and I thought you had a girl." Jimmy teases. "Assholes!" Roman growls. "Yes we are Cuz and you can get rid of us that easily." Jey teased. Dean and I smirked at what was about to happen. Roman swung at The Usos and they swung at him. The only hits the were made were Roman decking The Usos, The Usos decking Roman, and finally the three hitting the floor. Dean and I were laughing really hard now. "Oh shit! That was fucking hysterical!" Dean choked out while holding his side. "Those three are something else and what were your rules on fighting these three again?" I asked. "Rule one. Don't headbutt them. Rule two. Don't let them slap you. Rule three. Don't get kicked by them. Rule four. Don't let them punch you. Finally rule five just don't fight them!" Dean laughed as Mark walked in. He was shocked. "They knocked each other out." I said with my hands raised in defense. Mark tried to keep a straight face, but busted out laughing. "Will those two learn not to piss off Roman?" Mark complains as he grabs The Usos. "Nope." Dean says casually. "I'll be back for that Roman after I put these two in my truck." Mark said as he left us laughing. "Can you imagine those three waking up and fighting it in the bed of his truck while driving down the highway?" Dean asked as his nurse walked in with his pain medicine totally ignoring the unconscious Roman. Dean laughed before taking his medicine. Mark came back in and grabbed Roman before smirking at the nurse. "My apologies about this one here he hasn't slept for days and I guess he passed out." Mark lied while walking out with the nurse. Dean and I looked at each other and laughed. After awhile, we stopped laughing and Dean became drowsy. He was dozing off and I got up to leave so he could sleep. As I started walk away, Dean grabbed my hand. "Seth. Please don't leave me alone in this place. You know that I don't like this place. It reminds me of that nuthouse they put me in." Dean said with a hint of a whimper in his voice. I nodded and sat back into my chair. "Seth. Will you hold me? I am scared of this place." Dean whimpered while scooting over in his bed. I gently crawled in bed and Dean nuzzled up to me. For the first time since we were pups, Dean was legitimately afraid. I fell asleep from the thoughts of Dean being afraid.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile, but when you are taking an English 12 class and the teacher is making you do College Level work. Things kinda get put on hold. Hopefully I can update real soon. I hope you all like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Dean Pov)**

I am finally freed from my month long stay in that hell they call a hospital and Roman and I were getting food for us. While Seth and our uncle Glenn were getting movies for our movie night since Dad was in a negotiation of getting all of us wolves back to work. I was only supposed to be in the hospital for two weeks, but I had to stay another two weeks because Roman and Seth got me sick. They have payback waiting for them. Glenn and Dad make up The Brothers of Destruction in the WWE, but outside the ring they are brothers that grew in the adoption services together. The met and bonded at the ages of four and six. Dad is the oldest out of the two. "So, what kind of snacks do you want Dean?" Roman asked while parking the car. I shrugged a bit. "Let's get some lactose free ice cream for the three of us and some regular ice cream for Glenn first. Then find stuff for dinner and other snacks." I suggested while grabbing a shopping cart. "Vanilla or chocolate?" Roman asked. "Surprise me." I said while grabbing a bunch of different toppings. "What's next Dean?" Roman asked. "Next is just the regular snack foods." I said while grabbing the cart. Roman ran down the snack isle and grabbed several different kinds of snacks for everyone before forgetting the salsa. Roman ran through the isle to find the salsa. "Did you get the kind I like Roman?" I teased. "Yep. The hottest salsa they have. Then I got us normal people some generally hot salsa." Roman teased. I playfully punched Roman in the arm. "Hey. I like spicy things. Remember the time I ate that insane amount of wasabi on that one sushi roll?" I laughed. Roman rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand how you could eat that without burning a hole in your guts." Roman said while throwing more tortilla chips in the cart. "I am going to grab some Ghost peppers and tomatoes." I said as I walked away from Roman. I grabbed about eight ghost peppers and four tomatoes. I walked back to find Roman grabbing the ingredients for dinner. "Did you get rice and tortillas?" I asked while startling Roman as I placed the tomatoes and peppers in the cart. "No. Can you get them please?" Roman asked nicely. I nodded and walked to go find the final ingredients for dinner. I walked back to Roman and we paid for everything, so we went home to prepare for dinner.

* * *

**(Seth Pov)**

We were supposed to have a Father-Sons night, but our father is negotiating ways for us wolves to go back to work. So our favorite uncle Glenn is hanging out with us tonight instead for an Uncle-Nephews night. "So, what movies do you think we should get?" Glenn asked. "We should get all of the Friday The 13th movies." I said. "Remember last time we watched those?" Glenn asked. "Nope. I don't recall that time." I lied. "Well, I do and you didn't sleep for a month. Your Dead Man nearly turned me into a rug." Glenn complained. "That was twenty years ago. Jason doesn't scare me... Neither do the other crazed killers." I reasoned. Glenn rolled his eyes at me. "Didn't you just freak out about a doll earlier?" Glenn asked with a chuckle. "I hate those fuckers. Chucky ruined that and that creepy baby doll in Spanish too." I argued. "I thought you dropped out of Spanish." Glenn questioned. I rolled my eyes. "The other two quit after taking Spanish 2. I took all four years of Spanish." I corrected. "Come on let's get those movies I guess and let's get going before the other two set the house on fire." Glenn sighed as he picked up the movies. We walked to car and left for home. When we arrived at the house and Dean was walking out of the house with an evil grin. "What did you boy?" Glenn asked. "Nothing. Dad called and The Shield is going to be running wild once again." Dean smiled. "Does that mean?" I asked. "Yep. We will be back traveling with the girls and mom. Plus you will be able to show the fans some controlled chaos." Roman chuckled as he walked out of the house. I was jumping and spinning with glee. "Easy there Young One." Glenn chuckled. "Lets go eat guys before stuff gets cold." Dean said as he walked in the house.

* * *

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food before sitting at the table. "Hey Seth. Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Dean asked as he took a bite out of dinner. "I just grabbed a shirt from the laundry room this morning." I simply answered before going back to eating. "Bullshit! You totally took that out of his room this morning." Roman scolded. Dean started to laugh. "Did the pup miss his brother?" Dean teases. "Shut it! I am not the one who slept in your room when you were in the hospital those extra two weeks." I grumbled. Dean started to tease Roman. "Jesus Roman. I thought the pup was bad when it came to missing me, but you took the cake." Dean choked out between laughs. "Oh shut up Dean! Yes, I missed because you are my brother and I was worried that Seth and I would have to go on with our lives without our crazy brother." Roman argued while raising his voice a bit. Glenn took everybody's plate off the table and into the kitchen for extra precautions. "Roman. You and I both know that a few gunshots won't kill me." Dean argues. "Dean. Do you know how badly injured you were? "You were shot eight times. Silver nitrate. One bullet was lodged in your sternum and if it would have gone through and punctured your heart. You wouldn't be hear right now talking to us. Another bullet went through a lung, that could have killed you too. You are lucky that Paul is a horrible shot because the other bullets got lodged in your ribs." Roman explained while wiping his eyes. Roman walked out and went to the den with his food. "I feel like a total ass right now." Dean spat as he sat down with his head in his hands. I grabbed Dean and I's plates and we continued eating. "Hey! Where y'all at and did you kill Glenn?" Dad shouted. "We are in the kitchen Dad!" I shouted. He walked in and saw Dean in total shambles. "What happened boys and where is Roman and Glenn. "Roman is in the den and Glenn took cover somewhere in the house. Dean was being an unintentional ass and Roman broke down." I said as I rubbed Dean's back. "Jacobs! Ya better not be in my whiskey again! Bring your ass down here!" Dad shouted. Glenn walked out from the laundry room. "Hey bro. When did you get here?" Glenn greeted as he grabbed his plate and made Dad his plate. "Glenn. Keep an eye on these two and I'll go see if I can get Roman out of the den." Dad said as he walked out to the den. "So, you two want to finish dinner out in the living room and put Jason X in?" Glenn asked Dean and I both nodded as Glenn put the DVD in the player.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

I decided to sit in the den and finish dinner because I was in no mood for Dean's rebuttal. I heard a knock on the Den's door. "Roman. Open up the door please?" I heard my father shout. I let out a growl before opening the door. Dad walked in and sat in his chair. "Roman. What are you doing in here? Be honest with me boy." Dad asked. "I just don't get why Dean would joke around like that. He could have died and I would be alone running the pack when you step down. He is my brother one of my partners in crime. He is the one who broke me out of my shell." I choked out. "Roman. I know how this feels. Glenn was the same exact way. I could never understand why he joked about that, then I realized his family was brutally murdered. The day I almost lost him started off as your typical afternoon. We were doing our rounds and this lone wolf came into the territory. The wolf rushed at Glenn. Claws out and it opened Glenn's sides and chest up. I chased the wolf off. I called 911 and applied pressure to his wounds. On the way to hospital, his heart had stopped. I had a mental breakdown in the ambulance. We were separated in different sections of the ER. When I saw him next he was pale and weak." Dad said as he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. "Dad. I just feel like a bad older brother. It should have been me that was shot." I said while I continued to eat. "Roman. Don't kick ya ass because of this. It ain't your fault. You need to be less hard on yourself. Ya aren't that quiet pup I met years ago. You grew up and now look at you. You are now a strapping young man who is ready to kick some ass." Dad said as he ruffled my hair. I smiled a bit. "Dad quit. You are messing up my hair." I complained. "No. You are my son and I can ruffle up your hair all I want." Dad teased while I laughed because he started to tickle me. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" I choked out in between laughs. "Ya ready to go watch the movie with the others?" Dad asked. I nodded and walked out of the den. Glenn greeted us at the door. "They got bored of Jason and they are now watching The Lion King." Glenn chuckled. I nodded and took my spot on the couch. Dean and Seth were out cold. I grabbed both of my brothers and they instantly nuzzled up to me. I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

A/N: I you all like this chapter. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Seth Pov)**

Today we go back to traveling and as usual, I am the first one up in the whole household. I guess I get to wake everyone up. Why must I have lazy brothers and uncle. I get up from my bed as I hear Roman's alarm going off. I walk into his room and turned off the alarm. "Hey. It's time to get up." I said as I started to shake Roman. No response. I think of a game plan to wake Roman up and grin evilly. I slowly tiptoed back to my room and grabbed my Nerf Gun. I walked back into his room and aimed the Nerf Gun at his head. I pulled the trigger, but he had moved. The foam bullet hit him square in the eye. I hid behind his door and looked to see if he woke up. He still didn't budge. I huffed storming out of his room and walked down to the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and walked back into his room. "Roman Reigns-Calaway! If you don't get your fucking ass up right now. I am going to have to use force!" I shouted while shaking Roman again. Still no response. "I warned you." I said while standing on the chair. I perched myself on the back of the chair and jumped on Roman. "Fuck!" Roman shouted as the bed broke. "I am gonna kill you Runt." Roman growled as we got up from the rubble of the bed. Dean and Glenn ran to Roman's room. "Was there an earthquake in here?" Glenn asked. I shook my head. "No. Roman wasn't waking up, so I was forced to use force." I said in a calm tone. "That explains the chair." Dean said with a chuckle. I laughed. "You three get dressed and I'll fix the bed frame. Seth, you are in charge of making breakfast. The Usos will be here soon." Glenn said as he started to put the bed back together. I ran to the bathroom and got ready first. I decided to shave and redye my hair since there was only a small blonde patch left. "Runt! Hurry your ass up in there!" Roman shouted as he pounded on the door. I walked out and grinned sheepishly. "You know? Roman is going to kill you for this?" Dean asked while raising his eyebrow. I just smiled and walked to the kitchen. I proceeded to make breakfast.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

My brat of a younger brother is going to be sleeping with one eye open for a few days or so. He gave me a rude awakening and he used up all of the hot water. Damn brat. "Hurry up I there Reigns." I heard Dean pound on the door. I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough." Dean mumbles to himself. I grab everyone's bags from their rooms and pack up Glenn's Suburban. I walk back inside to see Glenn glaring at me. "Forgetting to pack something important Boy?" He questions. I nod and pack up our first aid kits from the den. I walk into the kitchen and wait for breakfast. "Coffee, Orange Juice, or Milk Big Dog?" Seth asked. I think for a moment. "Orange Juice." I said with a smirk. We get to finally see our girls today. It's been a long time since we have seen April and Katie. I smile and take a drink out of my glass. Dean walks in and gives me a dirty look. "Why are you happy all of a sudden Ro?" He asked while grabbing the carton of milk and taking a drink out of it. A plastic spatula connected with Dean's skull and he dropped milk carton all over the kitchen floor. "I swear. I feel like a mother for the two of you." Seth growled while picking up the spatula. "Fucking Runt! When I get my claws on you! Your fucking two-toned pelt is going to go flying!" Dean growled. Glenn walked to see what was all the shouting about. Dean lunged at Seth and the two started to brawl. Glenn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why must your Dead Man have me watch the three of you?" He complains. Glenn let a growl that sounded like a roar of a wounded lion. Seth and Dean quit their quarreling and let out a submissive whine. That is why Glenn is Dad's second in command, he can stop my brothers from killing one another. "Now. Tell me what caused this quarrel?" Glenn growled. "Dean was drinking right of the milk carton and I threw a plastic spatula at him. I thought it would get him to stop, but he attacked and threatened me." Seth confessed. Dean and Seth were growling once again. "Enough!" Glenn growled and left to answer the door. I decked my brothers as hard as I could before going to see who was at the door. "What up Cousins!" Jimmy shouted. "Not much. Just been wolf abused all morning." Dean chuckled as he did his secret handshake with the Usos. "I hate to break up this little family reunion, but we have to leave boys." Glenn said as he took the Usos' bags. I ran to the car and took shotgun, The Usos and Seth sat behind Glenn and I. Dean was sitting with the luggage for some strange reason. We left for the road and I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**(Dean Pov) **

When we arrived at the hotel after spending ten hours in the car together, I heard female screams as I looked up from underneath my fort of luggage. Roman and Seth were reunited with their girlfriends. Glenn opened the back of the Suburban and started to pull the luggage out. "Dean! We missed you!" I heard the girls shout. I let out a low growl before they crushed me with a hug. "Roman! Seth! Get your girls off of me before they kill me!" I choked out. They all laugh before letting me go. Sometimes I wonder why those two girls treat me like they do. "So, Dean we have a friend we want you to meet, well she is another adopted sister." April said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Great. Another hyperactive witch to deal with. Karma is a real bitch to me lately. Note to self, kill my brothers if I have time. "Dean we should get our rooming plan situated before we walk in." Roman said as he grabbed his bag from me. "I ain't sharing a room with either of you and your ladies." I chuckled as I playfully smack Roman in the chest. Roman and Seth blush a bit. "Well, you can't room with us Uce. You snore way to loud." Jimmy complained. I rolled my eyes. "I guess you get to room with the girls' sister when she gets here." Glenn sighed as our father walked up. "Dad!" Seth shouted as he gave our father a hug. "Good to see you three too." Dad chuckled. We walked into the hotel to grab our key cards and parted ways. I walked into my hotel room and got settled in. There was nothing on TV so I decided to go down to the bar for a few drinks. I was stopped by my brothers. "Where are you heading to Dean?" Roman asked. "To the bar. My room is too quiet. Where are you four going?" I asked. "Well, Seth and Katie are going to an arcade and Roman and I are going down to the bar to meet up with my other sister." April said as she skipped down the hall. I walked down with Roman. We were stopped by April and a cute blonde girl. I smirk a bit. "Dean, this is my older adopted sister Renee. Renee, this is Dean he is one of Roman's younger brothers." April introduced us. "Hi there." I said with a smirk. "Hi." She said shyly. "Well, have fun you two. Roman and I are going to the movies." April giggled as she and Roman leave us at the bar. "So, how do you handle your sisters because I feel like Karma hates me for all of the pranks I pulled alongside my brothers?" I asked with a chuckle. "It takes a lot patience Dean trust me." She laughs. I start to laugh. "Your sisters make my brothers happy even though I get annoyed by them a lot." I chuckle. "You seem to be more of a loner. Is that true Dean?" Renee asked. I nodded. "Yep. You hit the nail on the head." I chuckled.

We ordered drinks and laughed some more until my cellphone rang. "Hello." I spoke into the phone. "Dean! There was a wolf attack! One of Paul's Attack Wolves got Seth! He was chewed up badly!" A frantic voice said. I look at the phone. "Who is this?" I asked. "It's April. Katie and Roman went with Seth to the hospital. Your father is picking me up and Glenn will pick up you and Renee. See you at the hospital." April said as she hung up the phone. I looked around and let out a whine of pain. "What happened Dean?" Renee asked. I started to shake. "It's my brother Seth. He was attacked by another wolf and was chewed up badly. I feel like a horrible older brother. I threatened to rip his two toned pelt out this morning." I choked out while Glenn found us. We walked to Glenn's Suburban and I kick the side of it in. I let out a growl that sounded like a wounded lion. "Dean calm down. We don't need a rampage." Glenn said sternly. I shook more and twitched. Renee wrapped her arms around me until I stopped shaking. We left for the hospital and was greeted by the others. I ran up to Roman and gave him a hug. I started to sob. "I know Dean. I am worried too." He said as he rubbed my back. "How bad...How bad was he Roman?" I choked out. Roman tensed up. "He had some pretty huge wounds around his abdomen and chest. Some gashes everywhere else. He was asking for you. He wanted to say sorry for hitting you with the spatula." Roman said. Dad walked up to us. "I just spoke with the docs and your brother's injuries aren't as bad as they looked. He did lose a great amount of blood though. He will be able to leave in about three or four hours." Dad said as he hugged the two of us. "Your mother is still on tour in Europe, so she won't find out until she gets back in two weeks." Dad said. "Is he awake Dad?" I asked sounding like a lost puppy missing a litter mate. Dad nodded. "Yes, but he is still getting patched up." He said as a nurse walked up. After a few moments of talking with the nurse, Dad walked up to us. "Dean. You have been summoned to see your brother." Dad said as he took me to see Seth. I walked into the small room he was in and was in shock when I saw him paler than my own complexion. I let out a pained whine. "Dean. I may look bad, but I am alright. I promise. I can't leave you, Roman, and the others. I love you all too much to have all of you lose me." Seth said reassuringly. I nodded. "I thought I was going to lose you today. I am sorry for threatening you." I said as I gave Seth a hug. I sat with Seth until he was discharged from the hospital. We left for the hotel and Katie switched rooms with me. I got Seth situated for bed and went to lay on the couch. I was slowly dozing off until I heard whimpers coming from Seth's direction. "Dean. Will you lay with me? I had a bad dream." Seth whimpered. I nodded and laid beside Seth. He instantly nuzzled up to me and fell asleep. Today I almost lost one of my brothers. I vow not to take them for granted again. I watched Seth sleep before finally falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for not updating for awhile. I hope you all like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Dean Pov)**

It has been a few months since we have been on the road again and Seth and I are playing Rummy. Seth and I have been rooming together since he was turned into a chew toy. Roman barges into our locker room with a look of disbelief and shock on his face. "What has you spooked Big Dog?" Seth asked as he shuffled the deck. "I am stupid. I did something stupid. Mom is going to have my balls and Dad is going to have my pelt. Unless Renee and Katie doesn't take my pelt first." Roman said while hyperventilating. Seth grabbed Roman by the back of his vest and made him sit down. "Now what happened Ro?" I asked. "There is going to be a litter of Reigns pups running around! Two of them!" Roman freaked out. Roman had his head in his hands. I patted Roman on the back. "Congrats Roman." Seth said while patting Roman on his back. "I don't even know how to be a father." Roman whimpered. "Roman. You are going to be fine." I said reassuringly. "I don't even know how this happened, I was careful and used protection. Well, there was that one morning I woke up with my boxers around my ankles. She must have done some things while I was sleeping." Roman thought a bit. "Oh shit. Why must I be a heavy sleeper!" Roman complained. Roman went back to hyperventilating. Glenn walked into our locker room next with a confused look on his face after watching Roman freak out. "Do I even want to know about this one?" Glenn asked while pointing at the hyperventilating Roman. "Roman is having a panic attack over something that couldn't have been controlled. Well, it could have if he didn't sleep like the dead." Seth tried to say in a calm tone. Glenn looked at Roman. "I am guessing that I am going to be Great Uncle Glenn." He said as he pat Roman on the back. "How did you know?" Roman asked. I laughed a bit before Roman glared at me. "You have a loud one my boy. I don't understand how you slept through that. I heard it from my room." Glenn chuckled as he attempted to lighten the mood. Roman let out a threatening growl before laughing. The four of us were laughing until Glenn and I left for our match against each other.

* * *

**(Seth Pov)**

Roman and I played Rummy until he started to flip out again about being a father. "Seth! I am scared that I am going to end being just like my old man and hurt my pups like he hurt me." Roman broke down. I let out a tiny growl. "Roman. Your pups are gonna be fine. You won't hurt them, I have faith in you." I said reassuringly. Roman had his face buried in his hands at this point. I know that I don't know how Roman was treated as a pup, but sometimes I really wish he'd open up a bit more. "Seth, should I tell Mom and Dad about their grand-puppies?" Roman asked. "I believe they have the right to know. After all, Grandpa Mark will have fun with some pups around causing trouble just like their old man did with their uncles." I chuckled. Roman started to laugh a bit and calm down. "I am hungry. Lets get some food before we go find the rest of our pack and April to tell Mom and Dad the good news." Roman said as he bounced off the chair and left. Sometimes I wonder if he has one track mind when food is involved. "Seth. Hurry your furry ass up! You have the car keys and I want sushi!" Roman shouted into our locker room. I chuckled a bit before leaving. Yep. He definitely has one track mind when it comes to food. I quickly walked down to our car before Roman decided carry me the rest of the way because I was walking too slow. We got to car and drove to the nearest sushi place. "So, who is paying for your sushi?" I asked. Roman thought for a bit before answering. "I'll pay for it." Roman chuckled. As Roman watched out the window, he started to laugh. "You know what I find ironic Seth?" Roman asked. "What's that?" I asked in a confused tone. "We all are currently moving into a bigger house in Houston and it has like eight rooms, five bathrooms, a big kitchen, a big family room, a huge room that could be turned into a play room for pups, and this huge backyard with a set of woods. Dad can have a bigger den for all of us now." Roman laughed. Oh yeah. Uncle Glenn gets a room, Katie and I get a room, Dean and Renee get a room, Mom and Dad get a room, and Roman and April get a room. Then there are three spare rooms. Well, now two spare rooms since one is gonna be a nursery. We arrived to the sushi place and walked in. I ordered about three dozen veggie rolls with a coke and Roman ordered six of every roll they had and a squid with iced tea. When our food arrived, so did the rest of our little pack. Roman had no idea what was going on.

* * *

**(Roman Pov)**

I started to eat a few rolls before realizing I was being watched by my pregnant girlfriend. I choked on a roll when she jabbed me the side. "Romie. When are we going to tell them about us?" She whispered in my ear before stealing one of Seth's Veggie Rolls. I thought for a bit while popping another roll in my mouth. "When I figure out how eat this squid." I said as I growled at the squid. April laughed at the sight of me stabbing the poor defenseless squid. "The squid is no match for this 265 pound werewolf!" Dean busted out as I ate the squid. "So Roman, I heard ya and your girlfriend has some good news for us. What is it boy?" Dad asked as his food that he ordered finally comes. "Yeah spit it out Roman." Glenn teased while eating some of his rolls. I took a deep breath and calculated what I was going to say. "Well you see, you and Mom are going to be grandparents. You and Mom will be having two grand-puppies." I said while looking down quickly avoiding my father's gaze. Katie and Renee hugged April before hugging me. Mom was the first to get up and she hugged me. I let out a nervous whine when she hugged me. "Roman. I hope they are handsome as you or as beautiful as April." Mom said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I finally looked into my father's gaze and saw the look of pure happiness. "Roman. You better take good care of your mate and pups because one day one of them will be alpha after you and Dean." Dad said as he got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Grandpa sounds old Mark. It's official you are old Brother." Glenn teased while punching Dad in the shoulder. "Doesn't sound as old as Great Uncle Glenn though." Dad laughed. "Shut it Mark or I'll chokeslam you again." Glenn growled. Dad laughed. "Like that is a threat. You are all bark and no bite Glenn." Dad scoffed. Glenn growled and had Dad by the throat. Mom stood up to Glenn. "Guys. Step down or I'll do I have to separate the two of you." She scolded them like they were pups. We all laughed at them after Glenn let go of Dad. We continued to eat and celebrate. We left for the hotel and I went to my room while everyone else went down to the bar to celebrate some more. Today was eventful and I vow to make sure my pups won't suffer the same fate I did. I changed into my pajamas and read a book until falling asleep for the night.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it and if y'all want to vote on the gender of Roman's pups. Y'all can if you want. P.S: If you want to suggest some names too, you guys can, but I won't be able to update again until after my semester exams in two weeks.


End file.
